Beautiful Something
by MissMalfoyGranger05
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, una atrevida estudiante de la Universidad Estatal del Este, está enamorada de Harry Potter. A diferencia de su primo Draco Malfoy, Harry es más un amante que un peleador, pero un viaje a la casa de los padres de Pansy en Wichita, Kansas podría significar dar el siguiente paso o el final de todo.
1. Harry 1

_**No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**_

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

* * *

 **Harry**

—Deja de ser un marica —dijo Draco, golpeándome en el brazo.

Fruncí el ceño y eché un vistazo alrededor para ver quién escuchó. La mayoría de mis compañeros de primer año estaban al alcance del oído, pasándonos con dirección a la cafetería de la Universidad Estatal del Este para orientación. Reconocí varios rostros de la secundaria, pero habían incluso más que no reconocí, como por ejemplo el de las dos chicas que iban caminando juntas: una vistiendo un chaleco de punto y una trenza castaña, la otra con cabello Negro ondulado y pantalones cortos. Echó un vistazo en mi dirección por medio segundo y luego continuó, como si fuera un objeto inerte.

Draco levantó sus manos, una gruesa pulsera de cuero en su muñeca izquierda. Quería arrancársela y golpearlo con ella.

—¡Lo lamento, Harry Potter! —gritó mi nombre mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor, pareciendo más como un robot o un muy mal actor. Inclinándose a mí, susurró: — Olvide que ya no tengo que llamarte así… al menos, no aquí en el campus.

—O en cualquier parte, imbécil. ¿Por qué siquiera viniste si vas a actuar como un idiota? —pregunté.

Con sus nudillos, Draco le dio un golpecito al borde inferior del ala de mi gorra de béisbol, casi botándola antes de agarrarla.

—Recuerdo la orientación de mi primer año. No puedo creer que ya pasó un año. Es tan raro, joder. —Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, prendió un cigarrillo y soltó una nube de humo gris.

Un par de chicas merodeando cerca suspiraron de amor, e intenté no vomitar.

—Joder, eres tan raro. Gracias por mostrarme el camino. Ahora vete de aquí.

—Hola, Draco —saludó una chica desde el otro lado de la acera.

Draco la miró, asintiendo, y luego me dio un fuerte codazo.

—Nos vemos, primo. Mientras tú escuchas mierda aburrida, yo voy a estar profundamente enterrado en esa morena.

Draco saludó a la chica, quien sea que fuera. La había visto en algunos sótanos de algunos campus el año pasado cuando fui con Draco a sus peleas en El Círculo, pero desconocía su nombre. Pude verla interactuar con Draco y supe todo lo necesario. Ya se encontraba dominada.

El total semanal de Draco Malfoy disminuyó un poco desde su primer año, pero no por mucho. Nunca lo confesó, pero podía darme cuenta que se sentía aburrido por la escasez de desafíos de parte del sexo opuesto. Esperaba conocer a alguna chica que Draco no hubiese recostado en nuestro sofá.

Las pesadas puertas necesitaron más que un simple tirón, y luego entré, sintiendo un alivio instantáneo por el aire acondicionado. Mesas rectangulares estaban juntan, desde un lado al otro, creando cinco hileras separadas estratégicamente en áreas para ir y venir, y para acceder a la línea de comida y al mostrador de ensaladas. Una solitaria mesa redonda se encontraba en una esquina, y allí se hallaba la pelinegra con su amiga y un extravagante tipo con pelo parado en las puntas, que parecía haberse estrellado en una pared en el nacimiento de su pelo.

Seamus Finnigan estaba sentado al final de las hileras de las mesas, bastante cerca de la mesa redonda, por lo que esperé a que él me viera. Una vez que miró en mi dirección, me hizo un gesto con la mano justo como esperé, y me le uní, sintiéndome muy avivado por el hecho de estar a menos de tres metros de la chica. No miré hacia atrás. Draco era un arrogante hijo de puta la mayoría del tiempo, pero estar a su alrededor significaba conseguir lecciones gratis sobre cómo conseguir la atención de una chica.

Lección número uno: Persigue, pero no corras.

Seamus saludó a la gente de la mesa redonda.

Le hice un gesto.

— ¿Los conoces?

Sacudió su cabeza. —Solo a Neville Longbottom. Lo conocí ayer cuando me mudé a la residencia. Es graciosísimo.

— ¿Y a las chicas?

—No, pero son sexys. Ambas.

—Necesito presentarme con la del pelo negro.

—Neville parece ser amigo de ella. Han estado hablando desde que se sentaron. Veré que puedo hacer.

Coloqué firmemente mi mano en su hombro, dando un vistazo hacia atrás. Ella encontró mi mirada, sonrió, y la alejó.

Mantén la calma, Harry. No lo arruines.

Esperar que algo tan extremadamente aburrido como orientación terminara fue incluso peor, debido a la anticipación de conocer a esa chica. De vez en cuando, podía escucharla reírse. Me prometí que no miraría, pero fallé varias veces. Era preciosa, con unos ojos verdes y largo cabello ondulado, como si acabase de estar en la playa y dejó que se secara al natural. Cuanto más me esforzaba por escuchar su voz, más ridículo me sentía, pero había algo en ella, incluso desde el primer vistazo, me tenía planeando formas para impresionarla o hacerla reír. Haría lo que sea para que me prestara atención, inclusive por cinco minutos.

Una vez que nos dieron nuestros paquetes, y el plano del campus, menús y reglas fueron explicados hasta el cansancio, el decano de estudiantes, el Sr. Johnson, nos permitió irnos.

—Espera a que salgamos —dije.

Seamus asintió.

—Tranquilo. Yo me encargo. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

—En los viejos tiempos perseguíamos a chicas de secundarias. Ella, sin duda, no es una chica de secundaria. Probablemente ni siquiera lo fue cuando asistía a la secundaria —dije, siguiendo a Seamus —. Es confiada. También parece experimentada.

—Nah, hermano. A mí me parece una buena chica.

—No hablaba de ese tipo de experiencia —gruñí.

Seamus soltó una carcajada.

—Cálmate. Ni siquiera la has conocido. Tienes que ser cauteloso. ¿Recuerdas a Anya? Terminaste todo involucrado con ella, y pensamos que ibas a morir.

—Hola, cabrón —dijo Travis desde debajo de un árbol con sombra, casi a noventa metros de distancia de la entrada. Soltó la última nube de humo y lo arrojó al suelo, pisándolo con su bota. Tenía la sonrisa satisfecha de un hombre luego de un orgasmo.

—¿Cómo? —dije, escéptico.

—Su residencia es la de allá —dijo, asintiendo hacia Morgan Hall.

—Seamus va a presentarme con una chica —dije—.Tan solo… quédate callado.

Draco enarcó una ceja y luego asintió.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—Lo digo en serio —dije, observándolo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, e inhalé profundamente, observando a Seamus conversar con Neville.

La morena ya se había ido, pero gracias a Dios, su amiga parecía interesada en quedarse.

—Deja de moverte —dijo Draco—. Luces como si fueras a mearte en los pantalones.

—Cállate —siseé.

Seamus apuntó en mi dirección, y Neville y la pelinegra nos miraron a Draco y a mí.

—Mierda —dije, mirando a mi primo—. Háblame. Parecemos acosadores.

—Eres tan adorable —dijo Draco—. Será amor a primera vista.

—¿Están…están viniendo hacia acá?—pregunté. Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera arañar mi caja torácica, y sentí una repentina urgencia de golpear el trasero de Draco por ser tan poco serio.

Draco ojeó por su visión periférica.

—Sí.

—¿En serio? —dije, intentando contener mi sonrisa. Una hilera de sudor se escapó del nacimiento de mi cabello, y lo sequé con rapidez.

Draco sacudió su cabeza.

—Voy a golpearte en las pelotas. Ya estás enloqueciendo por esta chica, y ni siquiera la has conocido.

—Hola —saludó Seamus.

Giré y me di cuenta de la mano que me tendió para chocar las cinco y saludarnos.

—Él es Neville —informó Seamus—. Vive al lado de mi cuarto.

—Hola —saludó Neville, sacudiendo mi mano con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Me llamo Pansy —dijo la chica, tendiéndome su mano—. La orientación fue horrible. Menos mal somos de primer año una vez.

Era incluso más hermosa de cerca. Sus ojos brillaban, su cabello resplandecía bajo el sol, y sus largas piernas parecían el paraíso en aquellos pantalones cortos blancos y deshilachados. Era casi igual de alta que yo, incluso usando sandalias, y la forma de su boca cuando hablaba, con sus labios carnosos, era demasiado sexy.

Tomé su mano y la sacudí una vez.

— ¿Pansy?

Sonrió.

—Vale, anda. Haz un chiste pervertido. Los he escuchado todos.

— ¿Has escuchado el que dice: "Me gustaría follarte por la naturaleza*"? — preguntó Draco.

Le di un codazo, intentando mantener la seriedad.

Pansy notó mi gesto.

—De hecho, sí.

—Así que…¿aceptarás mi oferta?—bromeó Draco.

—No —respondió Pansy sin dudar.

Sí. Es perfecta.

—¿Y qué hay de mi primo? —preguntó Draco, empujándome tan fuerte que me tambaleé.

—Venga —dije, casi rogando—. Discúlpalo —le dije a Pansy—. No lo sacamos mucho a pasear.

—Ya veo por qué. ¿De verdad es tu primo?

—Trato de no contárselo a la gente, pero sí.

Le dio un vistazo a Draco, y luego regresó su atención a mí. —Entonces, ¿vas a decirme cómo te llamas?

—Harry. Potter —agregué por si acaso.

—¿Qué harás más tarde, Harry?

—¿Qué haré yo más tarde? —pregunté.

Draco me dio un empujoncito con su brazo.

Lo aparté de mí.

—¡No me jodas más!

Pansy soltó una risita.

—Sí, tú. Sin duda no le pediré una cita a tu primo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Draco, simulando estar insultado.

—Porque no salgo con niños de dos años.

Seamus soltó una carcajada y Draco sonrió, sin imputarse. Se comportaba como un imbécil a propósito para hacerme lucir como un príncipe encantador. El perfecto compañero.

—¿Tienes auto? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondí.

—Recógeme frente a Morgan Hall a las seis.

—Sí… sí, eso haré. Nos vemos —dije.

Ya se encontraba despidiéndose con Neville y alejándose.

—Mierda —suspiré—. Creo que estoy enamorado.

Draco suspiró, y con una palmada, agarró mi nuca.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Vámonos.

* * *

* La línea realmente dice: _**¿Has escuchado el que dice: "Me gustaría follarte por la Libertad"?**_ puesto que el nombre del personaje es América ya que en esta adaptación se está cambiando por Pansy y Pansy es el nombre de una flor lo cambie por naturaleza- lo sé, lo sé no tiene sentido alguno sin embargo iba a quitar toda la línea pero ese mal chiste de Draco/Travis fue el punto decisivo del enamoramiento de Harry/Shepley puesto que Pansy/América rechaza la oferta Draco/Travis.

Para los amantes de Hansy espero que disfruten esta adaptación. *La imagen la encontre en google*

Los capítulos están narrados uno Harry y uno Pansy.

Nuevamente: _**No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**_

Besos.


	2. Pansy 1

**Lean y Dejen un Review :)**

 **Un beso.**

* * *

PANSY.

Pasto recién cortado, asfalto ardiendo en el sol, y los gases del tubo de escape, son los olores que me recuerdan al momento en que Harry Potter salió del Charger negro clásico y corrió por los escalones del Morgan Hall hacia donde yo me encontraba de pie.

Sus ojos escanearon mi largo vestido azul claro, y sonrió.

—Luces genial. No, más que genial. Luces como si debiera dar lo mejor de mí.

—Tú luces más o menos —dije, notando su camiseta y lo que parecían sus mejores pantalones. Me incliné—. Pero hueles increíble.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron lo suficiente para notarse, y me ofreció una sonrisa conocedora.

—Ya me han dicho que luzco más o menos. Eso no me disuadirá de cenar contigo.

— ¿Te lo han dicho?

Asintió

—Mentían. Al igual que yo. —Lo pasé, bajando los escalones.

Harry se apresuró a pasarme, llegando a la manija de la puerta del lado del pasajero antes que yo. Tiró de ella, abriéndola con un solo movimiento.

—Gracias —dije, sentándome en el asiento del pasajero.

El cuero se sentía frío contra mi piel. El interior había sido recién limpiado y aspirado, y olía a ambientador.

Cuando se sentó y se volvió hacia mí, no pude evitar sonreír. Su entusiasmo era adorable. Los chicos en Kansas no eran tan…entusiastas.

Por sus brazos musculosos y sólidos que se abultaban cada vez que los movía, concluí que debió haber trabajado afuera todo el verano, tal vez embalando heno o cargando algo pesado. Sus ojos verdes prácticamente brillaban y el cabello negro, fue iluminado por el sol.

—Iba a llevarte a un restaurante italiano aquí, en la ciudad, pero afuera está lo suficientemente fresco para… yo…yo solo quería pasar el rato y llegar a conocerte sin ser interrumpidos por un mesero. Así que, hice esto —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero—. Espero que esté bien.

Me tensé, volviéndome lentamente para ver de lo que estaba hablando. En medio del asiento, asegurado con un cinturón de seguridad, se encontraba una cesta tejida, oculta bajo una manta gruesa doblada.

— ¿Un día de campo? —dije, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa y alegría en mi voz.

Él respiró, aliviado.

—Sí, ¿está bien?

Me di la vuelta en el asiento, rebotando una vez que miré hacia adelante.

—Ya veremos.

Harry nos condujo a un pastizal privado al sur de la ciudad. Aparcó en un camino estrecho de grava y salió el tiempo suficiente para desbloquear la verja y abrirla. El motor del Charger rugió mientras conducía por dos líneas paralelas de suelo sin hojas en medio de hectáreas de pasto crecido.

—Has usado mucho el camino ¿eh?

—Esta tierra pertenece a mis abuelos. Hay un estanque en el fondo, donde Draco y yo solíamos ir a pescar todo el tiempo.

—¿Solían?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Éramos los más pequeños. Ambos perdimos a nuestros abuelos en el tiempo en que nos hallábamos en la escuela media. Además de encontrarnos ocupados con los deportes y clases en la secundaria, no se sentía bien pescar aquí sin el abuelo.

—Lo siento —dije. Aún tenía a todos mis abuelos, y no podía imaginar perder a ninguno.

Después que alcanzamos una pequeña colina. Aparcó el Charger bajo la sombra de un árbol a nueve metros de un estanque de cinco hectáreas. El calor del verano contribuyó al crecimiento de las plantas y nenúfares, y el agua se hallaba hermosa, surcándose por la briza ligera.

Harry me abrió la puerta, y salí al pasto recién cortado. Mientras miraba alrededor, se metió en el asiento trasero, reapareciendo con la cesta y la manta. Sus brazos se hallaban libres de cualquier tatuaje, a diferencia de su muy entintado primo. Me preguntaba si tendría alguno bajo la camiseta. Entonces, tuve el repentino impulso de quitarle la ropa para encontrar la respuesta.

Extendió la manta multicolor con un movimiento, y la dejó perfectamente en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—.¿Es…?

—No, es genial. Solo… esa manta es tan hermosa. No creo que debería sentarme en ella. Parece bastante nueva. —La tela seguía nueva y tenía pliegues donde fue doblada.

Harry hinchó el pecho. —Mi mamá la hizo. Hizo docenas. Me hizo esta cuando me gradué. Es una réplica. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿De qué?

Tan pronto como hice la pregunta, hizo una mueca.

Traté de no sonreír.

— ¿Es una versión más grande de tu mantita de la infancia, no es así?

Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Sí.

Me senté en la manta y crucé las piernas, acariciando el espacio a mi lado.

—Ven aquí.

—No me encuentro seguro de poder. Creo que acabo de morir de vergüenza.

Lo miré, entrecerrando un ojo por un rayo de luz escapando de las hojas del árbol. —También tengo una mantita. Murfin se encuentra en mi habitación, bajo mi almohada.

Los hombros se le relajaron y se sentó, colocando la cesta delante de él. —Blake.

—¿Blake?

—Supongo que trataba de decir "blank"* y después se convirtió en Blake.

Sonreí.

—Me gusta que no mientas.

Se encogió de hombros, aún avergonzado.

—De todos modos, no soy muy bueno en ello.

Me incliné, golpeándole el hombro con el mío.

—También me gusta eso.

Harry sonrió y abrió la cesta, sacando un plato cubierto de queso y galletas, luego una botella de vino y dos copas de champán de plástico.

Reprimí la risa, y Harry rió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Es solo… esta es la cita más linda que he tenido.

Sirvió el vino.

— ¿Eso es algo bueno?

Esparcí el queso Brie en la galleta y le di una mordida, asintiendo, y luego tomé un pequeño sorbo de vino para bajarlo.

—Definitivamente tienes una A por esfuerzo.

—Bien. No quiero que sea tan linda para ser puesto en la zona de amigos —dijo, casi para sí.

Lamí la galleta y el vino de mis labios, mirándolo. El aire entre nosotros cambió. Era más denso… eléctrico. Mi incline hacia él, quien hizo un intento fallido de ocultar la sorpresa y la emoción de sus ojos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pregunté.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Quieres… quieres besarme? —Miró alrededor—. ¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no?

Parpadeó. —Solo… mmm… una chica nunca me ha pedido…

—¿Te hago sentir incómodo?

Rápidamente negó.

—Definitivamente eso no es lo que siento ahora mismo.

Acunó mis mejillas y me atrajo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Inmediatamente abrí la boca, saboreando la humedad de su labio inferior. Su lengua era suave y cálida y sabía cómo a caramelo de menta.

Hice un sonido, y se alejó.

—Vamos a, mmm… hice sándwiches. ¿Quieres de jamón o de pavo?

Me toqué los labios, sonriendo, y luego me obligué a poner el rostro serio. Harry se veía conmocionado, de la mejor manera posible. Me entregó un cuadrado envuelto en papel de cera y, cuidadosamente, pellizqué la esquina hasta que vi el pan blanco.

—Gracias a Dios —dije—. ¡El pan blanco es lo mejor!

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? No soporto el pan integral.

—¡El pan blanco y las calorías son lo mejor!

Saqué el papel y probé el sándwich de pavo y queso suizo, hecho cuidadosamente, con ese olor a aderezo de chiplote, lechuga y tomate. Miré horrorizada a Harry. —Oh Dios.

Dejó de masticar y tragó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tiene tomates?

Los ojos se le llenaron de horror.

—Joder. ¿Eres alérgica? —Miró alrededor frenéticamente—. ¿Tienes un auto inyector de epinefrina? ¿Debo llevarte al hospital?

Caí hacia atrás, jadeando y agarrándome la garganta.

Harry se cernió sobre mí, inseguro de dónde tocarme o cómo ayudarme.

—Joder. ¡Joder! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Lo agarré de la camiseta y lo jalé hacia mí, concentrándome en hablar. Las palabras salieron, finalmente. —Boca a boca —susurré.

Se tensó, y luego todos sus músculos se relajaron.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Se sentó mientras yo me eché a reír.

—Jesús, Pans. ¡Estaba enloqueciendo!

Mi risa se desvaneció y le sonreí. —Mi mejor amiga me llama Pans.

Suspiró.

—Así que voy a ser puesto en la zona de amigos.

Levanté la mano sobre mi cabeza, torciendo un mechón de mi largo cabello, sintiendo el pasto fresco debajo del brazo.

—Mejor contrarrestarlo con afecto agresivo.

Levantó una ceja.

—No estoy seguro de poder manejarte.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Harry se sujetó con los brazos a cada lado mío, y luego se inclinó hacia abajo, tocando sus labios con los míos. Bajé la mano, sujetando mi falda, y sonreí mientras el dobladillo subía por mis rodillas. Sus labios besaban los míos mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas con un movimiento suave.

Sus manos se sentían tan bien en mi piel, y mis caderas rodaron y se movieron en reacción. Enganchó su mano en la parte posterior de mi rodilla, jalándola contra sus caderas.

—Santa mierda —dijo contra mis labios.

Lo jalé más cerca. La dureza detrás de la cremallera presionada contra mí, y gemí, sintiendo la tela en mis dedos mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

Cuando metí la mano en sus pantalones, Harry se congeló.

—No traje un… no esperaba esto. Para nada.

Con la mano libre, saqué un pequeño paquete del lado de mi sostén sin tirantes.

—¿Deseas uno de estos?

Harry miró el cuadrado de aluminio en mi mano, y le cambió la expresión. Se sentó sobre las rodillas, mirándome, mientras me elevaba yo misma sobre mis codos.

—Déjame adivinar —dije, saboreando la acidez en mis palabras—. Nos acabamos de conocer, soy atrevida sexualmente y traje un condón, así que debe significar que soy una puta, volviéndote totalmente desinteresado.

Frunció el ceño.

—Dilo. Di lo que piensas —dije, desafiándolo—. Dímelo en la cara. Puedo soportarlo.

—Esta chica es elocuente y divertida y, muy posiblemente, la criatura más hermosa que conoceré alguna vez en la vida. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, me las arreglé para estar en este momento con ella? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, medio confundido, medio asustado—. No me encuentro seguro de si esto es una prueba. —Miró mis labios—. Porque, créeme, si lo es, quiero pasarla.

Sonreí y lo atraje para otro beso. Ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose ansiosamente.

Lo mantuve a raya, solo a unos centímetros de mi boca.

—Puedo ser rápida, pero me gusta ser besada lentamente.

—Puedo hacer eso.

Los labios de Harry eran llenos y suaves. Tenía un aire

de nerviosismo e inexperiencia, pero la manera en que me besó me dijo una historia diferente. Me dio un beso suave en la boca una vez, prolongándolo un poco, antes de alejarse, y luego me volvió a besar.

—¿Es verdad? —susurró—. ¿Que las chicas rápidas no suelen quedarse por mucho tiempo?

—De eso se trata ser rápido. No sabes qué harás hasta que lo haces.

Exhaló. —Solo hazme un favor —dijo entre besos—. Cuando te encuentres lista para alejarte, trata de desilusionarme fácilmente.

—Tú primero —susurré.

Me recostó en la manta, finalizando lo que empecé.

* * *

*Blank es manta en inglés.

 **Nuevamente, Harry Potter no es mio. Si lo fuera seria rica y estaría casada con Tom Felton :p pero como no soy disfruto de jugar con sus personajes.**


	3. Harry 2

HARRY

Pansy se veía como un ángel, presionando el teléfono contra su oreja, lágrimas resplandecientes bajando por su rostro. A pesar de que no eran lágrimas felices, aun así era hermosa.

Golpeó la pantalla y sostuvo su teléfono en el espacio entre sus piernas cruzadas. La gruesa carcasa rosada yacía en la palma de su elegante mano y su larga falda verde oliva, recordándome nuestra primera cita, la cual resultó ser el primer‖día‖que‖nos‖conocimos…‖junto‖con‖algunas‖otras‖primeras‖veces.‖La amé entonces, pero la amaba todavía más ahora, siete meses y una ruptura después, incluso con marcas de rímel y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Están casados. —Dejó salir una risa ahogada y se limpió la nariz.

—Lo escuché. ¿Supongo que el Honda está en el aeropuerto? Puedo llevarte y después seguirte al apartamento. ¿Cuándo aterriza su vuelo?

Sollozó, molestándose consigo misma.

— ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Ni siquiera estoy sorprendida. ¡Nada de lo que hacen puede sorprenderme ya!

—Hace dos días, pensamos que estaban muertos. Ahora, Hermione es la esposa de‖Draco…‖y‖tú‖acabas‖de‖conocer‖a‖mis‖padres.‖Ha‖sido‖un‖gran‖fin‖de‖semana,‖nena. No te castigues.

Toqué su mano, y pareció relajarse, pero no duró mucho antes de que se tensara.

—Estás emparentado con ella —dijo—. Sólo soy la amiga. Todos están emparentados excepto yo. Soy una intrusa.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y la atraje hacia mi pecho, besando su cabello.

—Serás parte de la familia muy pronto.

Me alejó, otro molesto pensamiento flotando alrededor de su linda cabecita.

—Son recién casados, Harry.

— ¿Y?

—Piénsalo. No van a querer un compañero de cuarto.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Tan pronto como la respuesta apareció en mi mente, sonreí.

—Pans.

—¿Sí?

—Deberíamos conseguir un apartamento.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso.

—Lo sé. Quiero hablarlo de nuevo. La fuga de Draco y Hermione es la excusa perfecta.

—¿En serio?

Asentí.

La observé pacientemente mientras las posibilidades nadaban detrás de sus ojos, las esquinas de sus labios curvándose más a cada segundo.

—Es emocionante pensar en eso, pero en realidad…

—Será perfecto —dije.

—Lily me odiará aún más.

—Mi mamá no te odia.

Me miró con incertidumbre. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Conozco a mi mamá. Le gustas. Mucho.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

Me senté con incredulidad por un momento y luego la alcancé. Era casi irreal, el hecho de que todo el fin de semana estuvo en el hogar donde crecí, y ahora, se encontraba sentada en mi cama. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, me sentí como si la realidad hubiera sido alterada. Milagros como Pansy Parkinson simplemente no me pasaban a mí. No sólo tenía mi pasado y mi increíble presente entrelazados, sino que Pansy Parkinson acababa de aceptar dar el siguiente paso conmigo. Llamarlo un gran fin de semana sería un eufemismo.

—Voy a tener que encontrar un empleo —dije, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado de las luchas, pero considerando el incendio, no veo ninguna pelea ocurriendo en algún momento pronto, si es que vuelven a ocurrir alguna vez.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

—No querría que fueras de todos modos, no después de la otra noche. Es demasiado peligroso, Harry. Vamos a estar yendo a funerales por semanas.

Como una bomba, sus palabras alejaron toda la emoción de nuestra discusión.

—No quiero pensar en eso.

—¿No tienes una reunión mañana?

Asentí.

—Vamos a juntar algo de dinero para las familias y hacer algo en casa en honor a Derek, Spencer, y Royce. Todavía no puedo creer que se hayan ido. Aun no lo he asimilado, supongo.

Pansy se mordió el labio y luego puso su mano en la mía.

—Estoy tan contenta de que no estuvieras ahí. —Negó con la cabeza—. Puede que sea egoísta, pero es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

—No es egoísta. He pensado lo mismo sobre ti. Si papá no hubiera insistido en que te trajera a casa este fin de semana…‖podríamos haber estado ahí, Pans.

—Pero no lo estuvimos. Estamos aquí. Draco y Mione se fugaron, y vamos a mudarnos juntos. Quiero pensar en cosas felices.

Comencé a hacer una pregunta, pero dudé.

—¿Qué?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Dilo.

—Sabes cómo son Draco y Hermione. ¿Y si se separan? ¿En dónde nos dejaría eso a nosotros?

—Probablemente tendríamos que dejar que uno de ellos se quede en nuestro sofá y escucharlos discutir en nuestra sala hasta que vuelvan a estar juntos.

—¿Crees que permanecerán juntos?

—Creo‖que‖será‖inestable‖por‖un‖tiempo.‖Ellos‖son…‖volátiles.‖Pero‖Hermione‖es‖diferente con Draco, y viceversa. Creo que se necesitan de la manera más genuina. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sonreí.

—Sí.

Miró alrededor de mi habitación, sus ojos deteniéndose en mis trofeos de béisbol y una foto de mis primos y yo cuando tenía como once años.

— ¿Te pateaban el trasero todo el tiempo? —preguntó—. Eras el primo pequeño de los hermanos Malfoy. Eso tuvo que haber sido una…‖locura.

—No —dije simplemente—. Éramos más como hermanos que primos. Yo era el más joven, así que me protegían. Abraxas nos trataba como bebés a Draco y a mí. Draco siempre nos metía en problemas. Yo era el pacificador, supongo, siempre pidiendo misericordia. —Me reí ante los recuerdos.

—Voy a tener que preguntarle a tu mamá sobre eso alguna vez.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cómo ella y Narcissa terminaron con James y Lucius.

—Papá afirma que sucedió con mucha delicadeza —dije, riéndome—. Mamá dice que fue un choque de trenes.

—Suena como nosotros; Draco y Hermione, y tú y yo. —Sus ojos brillaron.

Pasó casi un año desde que me mudé, y mi dormitorio era casi el mismo. Mi vieja computadora todavía acumulaba polvo sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera en la esquina, los mismos libros se encontraban en las estanterías, y dos incómodas fotos de la graduación se encontraban metidas en portarretratos baratos sobre la mesita de noche. Las únicas cosas faltantes eran fotos y periódicos recortados de mis días de fútbol que solía colgar en las paredes grises. Se sentía como si la secundaria hubiera pasado hace toda una vida. Cualquier vida sin Pansy se sentía como un universo alternativo. El incendio y el matrimonio de Draco solidificaron de alguna manera mis sentimientos por ella.

Una calidez se apoderó de mí, lo que solo pasaba cuando ella se encontraba cerca. —Entonces, supongo que eso significa que somos los próximos —dije sin pensarlo.

—¿Los próximos en qué? —El reconocimiento empujó sus cejas hasta la línea de su cabello, y se puso de pie—. Harry James Potter, mantén tus diamantes para ti mismo. No me encuentro cerca de estar lista para casarme. Solo juguemos a la casita y seamos felices, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dije, levantando las manos—. No quise decir pronto. Solo dije próximos.

Se sentó.

—Está bien. Sólo para que quede claro, tengo que planear la segunda boda de Draco y Hermione, y no tengo tiempo para otra.

—¿Segunda boda?

—Ella me lo debe. Hicimos una promesa hace mucho tiempo de que seríamos las damas de honor de la otra. Va a tener una despedida de soltera real y una boda real, y va a dejarme planearla. Toda. Es mía —dijo, sin un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entendido.

Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su cabello sofocándome. Enterré mi cara más profundamente en sus hebras negras, dándole la bienvenida a la asfixia si eso significaba estar cerca de ella.

—Tu cuarto está realmente limpio, y también tu habitación en el apartamento —susurró—. No soy una loca de la limpieza.

—Lo sé.

—Podrías hartarte de mí.

—No es posible.

—¿Me amarás para siempre?

—Más tiempo que eso.

Me apretó con fuerza, dejando salir un suspiro contento, el tipo de suspiro por el que me rompía el trasero, me ponía tan malditamente feliz cada vez que lo hacía. Sus dulces suspiros felices eran como el primer día de verano, como si todo fuera posible, como si fuera mi súper poder.

—¡Harry! —llamó mamá.

Me incliné y tomé la mano de Pansy, guiándola fuera de mi habitación, por el pasillo, y por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Mis padres se hallaban sentados ahí, en su usado sofá de dos puestos, sosteniéndose las manos. Los muebles eran lo primero que compraron juntos, y se negaban a deshacerse de ellos. El resto de la casa estaba llena de cuero contemporáneo y un diseño rústico-moderno, pero pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en el nivel inferior, junto al pasillo de mi habitación, en la desgastada tela floral de su primer sillón.

—Tendremos que salir por un rato, mamá. Volveremos a tiempo para la cena.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó.

Pansy y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Hermione acaba de llamar. Quería que pasáramos por el apartamento un rato —dijo Pansy.

Las dos se encontraban bien versadas en sacar de la manga verdades a medias. Imaginaba que Hermione le enseñó bien a Pansy después de que se mudara a Wichita. Tenían mucho que hacer escabulléndose por ahí cuando hacían viajes a Las Vegas siendo menores de edad, así Hermione podría apostar y ayudar a su padre perdedor a salir de las deudas.

Papá se echó hacia adelante en su asiento. —¿Crees que puedas esperar por un minuto? Tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas.

—Tengo que conseguir mi bolso —dijo Pansy, excusándose con gracia.

Mamá sonrió, pero fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué se trata esto?

—Siéntate, hijo —dijo papá, palmeando el brazo de la silla reclinable de cuero marrón junto a su sillón.

—Me gusta ella —dijo mamá—. De verdad, realmente me gusta. Es confiada y fuerte, y también te ama de esa manera.

—Eso espero —dije.

—Lo hace —dijo mamá con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Entonces…‖—comencé—. ¿Qué necesitan decirme que no podían hacerlo delante de ella?

Mis padres se miraron entre sí, y luego papá palmeó la rodilla de mamá con su mano libre.

—¿Es malo? —pregunté.

Lucharon por encontrar las palabras, respondiendo sin hablar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Llamó Lucius—dijo papá—. La policía estuvo en su casa anoche, haciendo preguntas sobre Draco. Creen que es responsable por la pelea en Keaton Hall. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—Puedes decirnos —dijo mamá.

—Sé acerca de la pelea —dije—. No fue la primera. Pero Draco no se encontraba ahí. Vieron cuando lo llamé. Se hallaba en el apartamento.

Papá se retorció en su asiento. —No está en el apartamento en este momento. ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra? Hermione también está desaparecida.

—Están bien —dije simplemente. No quería responder eso de todos modos.

Papá me miró fijamente. —¿En dónde están, hijo?

—Draco todavía no habla con el tío Lucius, papá. ¿No crees que primero deberíamos darle una oportunidad?

Papá lo consideró.

—Harry…‖¿tuviste algo que ver con esas peleas?

—He estado en algunas de ellas. La mayoría este año.

—Pero no en esa —aclaró mamá.

—No, mamá, estuve aquí.

—Eso es lo que le dijimos a Lucius —dijo papá—. Y es lo que le diremos a la policía si preguntan.

—¿No te fuiste? ¿En algún momento durante la noche? —preguntó mamá.

—No. Recibí un mensaje sobre la pelea, pero este fin de semana era importante para Pansy. Ni siquiera respondí.

Mamá se relajó.

—¿Cuándo se fue Draco? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó papá.

—Papá —dije, tratando de ser paciente—, el tío Lucius te dirá después de que Draco hable con él.

Pansy se asomó desde la puerta de mi habitación, y le hice señas para que se uniera a nosotros.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo.

Asentí.

—¿Volverán para la cena? —preguntó mamá.

—Sí, señora —dijo Pansy.

La arrastré por las escaleras detrás de mí hacia el nivel principal y por la puerta.

—Busqué su vuelo —dijo mientras subíamos al Charger—. Dos horas más.

—Entonces deberíamos llegar a Chicago justo a tiempo.

Pansy se inclinó y besó mi mejilla.

—Draco podría estar en muchos problemas, ¿no?

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—Nosotros, cariño. No si podemos evitarlo.

Bajé la vista para encontrar sus ojos.

Draco ya me había costado mi relación con Pansy una vez. Lo amaba como un hermano, pero no la arriesgaría de nuevo. No podía dejarla proteger a Draco y meterse en problemas con las autoridades, incluso si ella quería hacerlo.

—Pans, te amo por decir eso, pero necesito que te quedes fuera de esto.

Arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—Guau.

—Draco se llevará a muchas personas con él si todo esto explota. No quiero que seas una de ellas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Serás una de ellas?

—Sí —dije sin dudarlo—. Pero tú estuviste en la casa de mis padres todo el fin de semana. No sabes nada. ¿Entiendes?

—Harry…

—Lo digo en serio —dije. Mi voz era inusualmente severa, y ella se echó un poco hacia atrás—. Promételo.

—No…‖no‖puedo‖prometerte‖eso.‖Hermione‖es‖mi‖familia.‖Haría‖lo‖que‖fuera‖para protegerla. Por ende, eso incluye a Draco. Estamos juntos en esto, Harry Potter. Draco haría lo mismo por ti o por mí, y lo sabes.

—Eso es diferente.

—En absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco.

Me incliné para besar esos labios malditamente tercos que amaba tanto, y giré la llave, encendiendo el Charger. —Ellos pueden conducir tu auto a casa.

—Oh, no —dijo, mirando por la ventana—. La última vez que los dejé tomar prestado mi auto, se casaron sin mí.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Déjame cerca del Honda. Los llevaré a casa, y ambos me van a escuchar durante todo el camino. Y Draco tampoco va a librarse yéndose contigo, así que si pregunta…

Sacudí la cabeza con diversión.

—No me atrevería.


	4. Pansy 2

**PANSY**

Me sequé el sudor por encima de mi labio superior con el dorso de una mano, bajando la parte superior de mi enorme sombrero con la otra. Al otro lado de las palmeras y arbustos florales de todos los brillantes colores imaginables, se encontraban Deneb y Falyn sentados en una mesa en Bleuwater.

Me quité mis enormes gafas de sol negras y entrecerré los ojos, viéndolos discutir. La segunda boda en la isla perfecta que me tomó la mayor parte del año planear, y los chicos Malfoy la arruinaban.

—Jesús. —Suspiré—. ¿Ahora qué pasa?

Harry me agarró la mano, mirando en la misma dirección hasta que encontró el problema.

—Oh. No se ven felices en absoluto.

—Abraxas y Liis también están peleando. Los únicos que se llevan bien son Nick y Cami, y Dabih y Ellie, pero Ellie nunca se enoja.

—Dabih y Ellie no están realmente…juntos—dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso? Están juntos. Simplemente no dicen que están juntos.

—Ha sido así durante mucho tiempo, Pans.

—Lo sé. Ya es suficiente.

Harry puso mi espalda contra su pecho y acarició mi cuello.

—Nos olvidaste.

—¿Eh?

—Te olvidaste de nombrarnos. Nos llevamos bien.

Hice una pausa. Planificar, organizar y asegurarme de que todo fluyera sin problemas me mantuvo ocupada. Aparte de la recepción en Sails, apenas y vi a Harry. Pero él no se quejó ni una vez.

Toqué su mejilla.

—Siempre nos llevamos bien.

Harry ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Draco oficialmente se ha casado dos veces antes que el resto de nosotros.

—Nick no se queda atrás.

—No sabes eso.

—Se hallan comprometidos, cariño. Estoy bastante segura.

—No han fijado fecha.

Alisé mi pareo negro y tiré de Harry hacia la playa.

—¿No lo apruebas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Es raro. Ella salió con Abraxas primero. Simplemente no haces eso.

—Bueno, lo hizo. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, Nick no estaría tan feliz. —Me detuve en el borde de la arena, apuntando a un pequeño grupo de Malfoys reunidos a la orilla del agua.

Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón blanco de plástico, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando fijamente el océano. Nick y Camille se hallaban a pocos metros de él, mirándolo con expresiones preocupadas.

Mi estómago se hundió.

—Oh, no. Oh, mierda.

—Ahora voy —dijo Harry, soltando mi mano para caminar hacia Draco.

—Arréglalo. No me importa lo que tengas que decir o hacer… sólo arréglalo. No pueden pelear en su luna de miel.

Harry me hizo un gesto, haciéndome saber que tenía todo bajo control. Sus zapatos movían la arena mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba su primo. Draco parecía devastado. No podía imaginar lo que pudo ocurrir entre la felicidad conyugal de la noche anterior y esta mañana.

Harry se sentó con los pies plantados entre su silla y la de Draco, y aplaudió. Draco no se movió. No reconoció a Harry. Simplemente se quedó mirando el agua.

—Esto es malo —susurré.

—¿Qué es malo? —preguntó Mione, sobresaltándome—. Vaya. ¿Estás saltarina esta mañana? ¿Qué miras? ¿Dónde está Harry? —Estiró el cuello para mirar más allá de mí hacia la playa.

—Joder —susurró—. Eso se ve mal. ¿Harry y tú pelearon?

Me di la vuelta.

—No. Harry fue a averiguar qué le pasa a Drake. ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Pelear, quiero decir?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy bastante segura de que nadie le llamaría pelear a lo que me hizo toda la noche. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo tal vez…

—¿Te dijo algo esta mañana?

—Se fue antes de que me despertara.

—Ahora, él… ¡se ve así!‖—dije, señalándolo—. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

—¿Por qué gritas?

—¡No grito! —Tomé una respiración—. Quiero decir… lo siento. Todo el mundo está enojado. No quiero personas enojadas en esta boda. Quiero que la gente sea feliz.

—La boda terminó, Pans —dijo Hermione, palmeando mi espalda mientras pasaba. Se acercó a la playa.

El matrimonio la volvió confiada, más tranquila y más lenta para reaccionar cuando algo andaba mal. Hermione tenía la seguridad de saber que si un problema los atormentaba, ellos lo resolverían tomados de la mano y uno al lado del otro. Draco el Novio fue impredecible, pero Draco el Esposo era el compañero de Hermione, la única familia real que tenía.

Casi podía ver el triunfo en su forma de moverse mientras se acercaba a él y a Harry. Lo que sea que estuviera mal, Hermione no tenía miedo. Draco era invencible, igual que ella. No tenían nada que temer.

Esa parte de estar casada era atractiva para mí, pero casarse con Black* requería trabajo, y todavía no estaba segura de encontrarme lista para eso… incluso si mi Black era Harry.

Al momento en que Hermione se arrodilló junto a Draco, él envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Harry se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándome por un momento antes de ver a Hermione hacer su magia.

—Buenos días, retoño —dijo mamá, tocando mi hombro.

Me giré para abrazarla.

—Hola. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Mamá miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Las líneas a cada lado de su boca se profundizaron cuando sonrió.

—Este lugar, Pansy. De verdad hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Demasiado bueno —bromeó papá.

—Mark, detente —dijo mamá, empujándolo con el codo—. Ya ha dicho que no tiene prisa. Déjala en paz. —Me miró—. ¿Todavía iremos a almorzar?

—Sí —dije, distraída por Draco abrazando a Hermione en la playa. Me mordí el labio. Al menos no peleaban, o tal vez hacían las paces.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó papá. Miró en la misma dirección que yo, de inmediato viendo a Draco y Hermione —. Dios mío, no están discutiendo, ¿verdad?

—No. Todo está bien —le aseguré.

— Draco no atacó a algún tipo borracho por mirar a su esposa, ¿verdad?

—No. —Me reí—. Draco se encuentra más tranquilo… un poco.

— Hermione tiene la cara, Pam —dijo papá.

—No, no la tiene —espeté, más para mí misma que para él.

—Tienes razón —dijo mamá—. Esa definitivamente es la cara.

Se referían a la cara de póquer de Hermione. Ningún extraño pensaría en ello, pero todos sabíamos lo que significaba.

Me giré hacia ellos con una sonrisa falsa.

—Reservé una mesa para seis personas. Creo que Lily y James ya se dirigen para allá. Voy a buscar a Harry, y nos encontraremos allí.

Mamá parpadeó y fingió que no sabía que trataba de deshacerme de ellos, al igual que todas las veces en que ignoraron la cara de póquer de Hermione cuando íbamos a ser atrapadas en una mentira. Mis padres no eran estúpidos, pero tampoco eran estrictos en ese aspecto, siempre y cuando nos mantuviéramos a salvo, nos permitían cometer errores. No sabían que esos errores se realizaron en Las Vegas.

—Pansy —dijo mamá. Su tono me alertó de algo más grave que la escena en la playa—. Tenemos una idea de lo que se trata este almuerzo.

—No, no la tienes —comencé.

Levantó la mano.

—Antes de hacer que todos en la mesa nos pongamos incómodos, tu padre y yo ya lo discutimos, y nuestra decisión no ha cambiado.

Mi boca se abrió, y mis palabras se tropezaron con mi lengua varias veces antes de que pudiera formar una frase coherente.

—Mamá, por favor, simplemente escúchanos.

—Todavía te quedan dos años —dijo mamá.

—Es un gran apartamento. Está cerca del campus… —dije.

—La escuela nunca ha sido fácil para ti —interrumpió mamá.

—Harry y yo estudiamos todo el tiempo. Tengo un promedio de tres-punto-cero.

—Apenas —dijo mamá, con tristeza en sus ojos.

Odiaba que me dijera que no, pero lo haría cuando sintiera que era importante, lo cual me hacía más difícil el discutirle.

—Mamá…

—Pansy Alexandra, la respuesta es no. —Papá negó con la cabeza, levantando las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera—. No vamos a financiar un apartamento con tu novio, y no creemos que puedas mantener calificaciones satisfactorias y trabajar las horas suficientes para pagar el alquiler, ni siquiera la mitad. No sabemos lo que piensan los padres de Harry, pero no podemos estar de acuerdo. Todavía no.

Mis hombros cayeron. Durante semanas, Harry preparó un discurso con réplicas tranquilas y argumentos sólidos. Estaría devastado —otra vez— al igual que la última vez que anunciamos que nos iríamos a vivir juntos y nos lo prohibieron.

—Papá —gimoteé, en un último esfuerzo.

No se movió.

—Lo siento, retoño. Agradeceríamos que no sacaras el tema en el almuerzo. Es nuestro último día. Vamos a…

—Entiendo. Está bien —dije.

Ambos me abrazaron y luego se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Fruncí los labios, tratando de encontrar una manera de darle la noticia a Harry. Nuestro plan fue hundido antes de que incluso tuviéramos la oportunidad de presentárselo a nuestros padres.

*Black: por qué Harry es un Black bueno sencillo porque es primo de Draco pero no lo podíamos hacer un Malfoy así que Lily será una Black o podría ser Andrómeda (su madre) ¿Qué opinan?

* La Linea originalmente decía: "pero casarse con Maddox requería trabajo, y todavía no estaba segura de encontrarme lista para eso… incluso si mi Maddox era Shepley.


End file.
